ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkdell
Darkdell is the ancestral seat of House Vyrwel in the Reach. Located at the base of the Red Mountains that separates the Reach from Dorne. The current Lord is Richard Vyrwel Location Darkdell is located in the east of the Reach, at the base of the Red Mountains. North of Horn Hill. Built upon the Red Mountains with two large rocks serving as the foundations for the castle. A stone bridge, connects the gate and stables on one rock, to the main keep built upon another rock, up there the castle overlooks the Reach, as far as the eye can see. Layout Located upon two large rock structures, the castle only has one entrance, through the Shadow Gate and across the narrow stone bridge that connects the two structures. Standing upon the larger rock face is the Shadow Gate, the stables, the barracks, the armoury and blacksmith. The Shadow gate consists of two towers, the larger tower houses the barracks and armoury, whereas the smaller tower holds the blacksmith, between these towers is the stables, which is surrounded by thick stone walls and two iron heavy gates that are built into the stone towers. Built into the rock that stands isolated from the rest of the structure. Is the main keep, a single iron gate allows access to the keep which forces the entrant to pass across the narrow bridge, above which the men of Darkdell watch through the slits in the keep with bows at the ready. In the highest tower, the Lord's room is held, with his family living below him, under this is the Great Hall, which is based directly above the kitchen. The training grounds of the keep are located at the lowest point, with high stone walls that connect the towers surrounding it. Beside the training ground, in the smallest tower is the sept, which is decorated with the crests of the Seven. Also next to the training ground is the dungeon steps, these steps lead deep down into the rock upon which the keep is built on, this leaves the dungeon's damp, cold and dark, as no light penetrates deep down below. The final part of the castle is grown on the top of the right tower, a rich, exotic and lush coloured garden is grown here, with the tree's and plants allowing an escape from the dark stoned castle, and an extract of the Reach down below. The castle also houses many secrets below it's walls, deep in the rock it is built on, they are known by only the Vyrwel's. And it includes secrets passages, and rooms, although, many of these are in ruins, and are in desperate need of restoration. History Darkdell has stood in the Red Mountains for as long as is recorded, with the castle being left unharmed throughout it's history, due to the complexity it would need to storm and seize the castle. It has been the seat of House Vyrwel since before Aegon's Conquest. Recent Events Lord Loras Vyrwel died in the year 370 AC, leaving his son Richard Vyrwel as the Lord.Category:Castles Category:Locations